


[Commission] Poisoned

by Shivern



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man walks in on Poison satisfying herself and finds himself drawn to her.</p>
<p>Contains 'Futa on Male', so stay clear if that's not your thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Commission] Poisoned

What another boring day. Working on, or rather as the sole member of, the cleaning staff at a motel wasn't the job he'd been hoping for out of college. The market for his particular degree wasn't as strong as he'd hoped, and diligence only counted for so much in the search. He recounted his lot everyday, almost mindless in his job. The young man was lost in thought as he unlocked the motel room door and pushed it open. Turning around, he made sure the door locked and as he faced into the room once more he found his eyes stuck in place.

Splayed across the bed was a pink-haired woman. Her long hair flowed all the way down to the middle of her back. A pair of small, tight jean shorts clung tightly to her hips; while a set of large, breasts hung freely as her tight, small shirt was pulled up and over them. They heaved as she panted for breath, unaware of him watching her display. The show in question involved something else hanging out. A large, meaty cock, complemented with a pair of plump balls, emerged from her unfastened pants. 

It glistened with precum, spread out by her hand which stroked with strong motions. The woman panted and moaned. It made him wonder how long she'd been at it; he didn't even bother to contemplate why she had a dick. With a grunt the woman’s pace became sloppy, hips thrusting into the empty air. Thick white goo shot from her tip, coating her chest. It laid itself out on her skin thick like jelly, pooling in the creases of her stomach and abs. She moaned in ecstasy, no doubt it was hot and sticky. He found it… mesmerizing how the ropes of pearly white spunk clung to her. It was oddly arousing, he could feel his blood heat watching her squeeze the last of her cum from her shaft. What did it… taste like?

They both were in awe, for rather different reasons, until the woman turned to him. She tensed for moment, startled by his presence, but soon lightened her expression. “Enjoy the show, hot stuff? I mean, you must have. Look at that tent!~”

“I… I-I’ll just be l-leaving…” Truthfully he wanted to stay, his mind yelled at him to learn more about this woman. “I g-got the wrong room…!”

“Stay. Come over here.” Her voice was commanding but eerily smooth. He couldn’t help but do as she said. Once he was close she gave him an inviting smile. “Cleaning boy, huh? You're far too cute to be here. But I saw they way you were looking at me.”

His brain was back pedaling a bit. He was so close to her, he could see the glaze the adorned her chest. Try as he might he couldn't look away from it. She scooped some of the milky, white cum onto her fingers and let it drip onto her tongue. Why was his mouth watering? He'd never been in this situation before, why was his body reacting this way?

“I...I-I…”

She watched as his eyes widened, mouth hanging open ever so slightly. “I can see where you're looking. Interested in my special sauce? It's nice and creamy; it tastes as good as it looks.~” Her tongue lapped at her fingers, wiping them on her lips, trying to get off all she could. “I bet you're dying to have a taste; I was saving for myself but I'll share a bit. Come over here.”

He nervously made his way over. She seemed… nice, to say the least. The woman looked strong and beautiful. Her body was incredible. Her breasts looked soft and full, her thighs plush. Even her cock, still hard after her personal session, he couldn't believe how attractive that was. The lady stood, pushing him down to sit at the edge of the bed. She cupped her breasts, one at a time, letting the spunk pool into her hand. It was so thick, almost like a syrup, the way it rolled about. The woman grabbed him close, her warm skin pushing against him. Both her breasts and her dick rubbed on him.

“Oh my, I almost forgot my name. I'm Poison!~” She said it in such an arousing way. Her words seemed to roll off her tongue. “While my name could be a bit… unsettling, unlike the bitter taste of toxins, I can be quite sweet. I'm just a lady who likes to have fun. Now, do you want a taste?”

He snapped back into awareness. How did he even get here again? His mind seemed to buzz, he wasn't thinking with the right ‘head’ apparently. “I-I couldn't… I… couldn't possibly.” 

“It's okay, I can always make plenty more. Now open wide.” She held her hand over his mouth, slowly tilting it towards him, tempting him. He couldn't stop himself, a loud voice in him wanted to taste it, feel it on his tongue. Slowly his mouth opened and Poison cooed happily. “Mmm, have a taste. Be sure to savor it.~

Despite its viscous nature, her cum poured quickly from her overturned hand. It ran all over his tongue and he was speechless at the flavor. It was rich, creamy, thick. Pooling in the back of his mouth, it began to partially fill his maw. His tongue rolled around in it, covering every last bud in the tasty spunk. There was something addictive about it, something in its complex taste. He found himself wanting more and peering straight ahead, Poison’s abdomen right in front of him, gobs of her milky sperm trailed down her tight belly. He couldn't control himself and soon found his tongue lapping at her skin. She was pleasantly surprised at how forward he was, gasping a small bit before smiling. As he licked the pink-haired woman clean, he slowly swallowed the sticky seed. It stuck to his throat all the way down. It was amazing, he couldn't stop, he wanted ever more.

“Look at you, you're really going at it. Do you like it that much?” He groaned in agreement, already lost to pleasure. “You're going to clean me spotless at this rate. Just might need to make another batch, hm?”

She was right, in no time there was none left. It was all in his stomach, warming his whole body. He did want more. “I… I'd like more, Miss Poison…”

“That's the spirit, babe. I'm happy to supply some straight from the tap, but you need to supply a service to earn it.” She held his head back, bringing to bear her fearsome weapon. Her wide head bobbed just near his mouth. “I don't think I need to ask, but would you, pretty please?~”

How was he in this situation again?  He was seriously aching for her cum, and was now about to suck her cock to get more. Poison kept making little thrusts with her hips, prodding at his mouth, trying to entice him. Somehow it was working; when he saw her large womanhood, oozing precum excitedly, he wanted to suck on it. Taste it. Coax out more delicious spunk. He began to open and she wasted no time in making her way in, pushing in as far as she could go. Which wasn't very far, she was too big for him. Only her head fit in his mouth, still drooling pre. He could taste it and it made him shiver.

“Mmm, good boy. You're a tight fit, huh? Be sure to use that pretty little tongue of yours, and I'll reward you kindly.”

He gave a ‘mmm hmm’, and began to eagerly suck. His tongue slathered her with saliva, tracing around her crown again and again. Truthfully, he wasn't sure what he was doing or if he was doing well, but he watched her reactions. Her hand ruffled his hand affectionately, holding him tight. Poison gasped as he let her free of his mouth and began to tenderly poke are her cock’s opening. He tried his best to please her, that was one of the few thoughts going through his mind. Each prod rewarded him with a small flow of translucent precum. It coated his tongue, he'd never forget the faint flavor it had. 

“ _ Hah _ … look at you go. Certainly not the best I've had, but an ‘A’ for effort.” As he brought his tongue along her shaft, swirling around her crown once again, she winced from the pleasure.  “You must be  _ huah  _ hungry. Keep at it and you'll get a serving in just a s-second.”

With renewed vigor he popped her large head back into his mouth. Her pre was coming out even faster. He wanted that cum, to taste it one more time. Poison’s muscles were tightening, he could see she was moments away. With a loud grunt she suddenly thrusted in as deep as she could go. She managed to reach the opening of his throat before unloading. Her thick milk flooded his mouth at an alarming rate. Desperately he tried to drink it down, the flavor overwhelming him, but there was no way he could keep up with her as more and more strands of cum entered him. For a brief moment he tried to pull away, it was going to come out one way or the other, but Poison’s grip held him still. Cheeks swelled, mouth full, the hot spunk has little else where to go than back out. There was a loud  _ squelch _ as the sticky batter squeezed out from around his mouth, his eyes going wide. A small bit even washed up from his throat and out his nose, splattering the woman’s crotch. 

Luckily, her orgasm came to a close. Her muscles twitched ecstatically and she gave a heavy sigh of relief as her burden was now lightened even further. Poison watched with a sly smile as her newfound ‘friend’ struggled to down her gooey seed. His eyes were unfocused, hazy as he simply went about swallowing it all. He was visibly lost to it all. His mouth and the area around it, even her groin, looked like a ‘cum bomb’ went off. They were plastered with a fine glaze. After he finished the last of what remained, Poison making sure to squeeze out a few more drops from her girthy shaft, she then pushed him onto his back. The sudden shove brought him back to his senses as Poison yanked off his pants and underwear. His own cock stood erect, free of its entrapment. It had been hard since the minute he'd first seen her.

“Did tasting me get you hard, hmm? Well, I figured I would return the favor. You gave it a good try, it seems only fair.~”

If he had words, he wouldn't have been able to give them anyway. The woman took him into her mouth and straight to the base in one motion. She gave a satisfied hum and began to bob up and down. The grip her lips had was unreal, it made him squirm. Her fingers, strong but gentle, tenderly squeezed his jewels. At the top of her motions she'd pause, tongue rubbing all around his crown. Poison moaned softly, giving happy  _ hmms  _ and  _ huhhs _ as precum began to add it's flavor to his meat. It was tasty, and she wanted more.

Letting his shaft free from her mouth, the pink-haired lady ran her tongue along his frenulum. The tip of her muscle teased the underside of her throbbing head, making him release yet more pre. She slurped it up, sucking lightly on his tip. Her warm breath flowed over him; all of this felt like heaven and he could feel a tight knot forming as his muscles contracted. Poison could sense it as well and quickly stood. Her own cock was dripping with precum as she began to rub their cockheads together. With her hand she held them together, thrusting gently against him.

“Come on, love, show me how much you’ve got. I bet you’ve never done this before.~”

He couldn’t believe it. She was pushing up against him, burning hot. Their heads squished against each other, precum mixing and covering each other as her hand stroked them both at once. It was so sticky and warm. The rim of their tips bumped back and forth against each other. Every pass made them shiver. Goosebumps formed across his whole body, his climax was coming and now he couldn’t stop it, not that he wanted to. Poison’s finger teased his tip and pushed him over the edge. His hips jerked as he felt the rush of fluid coming from inside. Streams of cum fired out from his tip, coating her hand along with his stomach. The woman, looming over top of him, let out a loud, constant ‘yes’ at the feeling. He grunted weakly with each shot, pleasure overwhelming is mind. She herself was on the edge; sucking and tasting his dick was almost enough to make her cum. But now his hot, sticky seed was covering her cock and she couldn’t hold it back anymore. 

She moaned loudly as she joined him, strands of her own thick batter covering his chest. They both unloaded, gooey ropes pooling together. It seemed like it wouldn't end; Poison had an amazing reserve while he came in a way he’d never had before. Her cum dripped down her tip and was smeared across his shaft by her hand. Likewise more of his seed covered her hand and cock. It was so hot and wet, their orgasms seemed to renew with vigor, ropes of spunk firing erratically. Poison continued to mash their tips together, they could feel each other’s pulse and every shot of cum as it left the other. When it felt like it had been minutes (in reality just a number of seconds) their orgasms both tapered off. She squeezed the last drops from both their shafts before licking off her hand of any of the pearly deliciousness that clung to it.

His body was weak from the orgasm that had enraptured his body. Their muscles twitched. They were almost too delirious to move. Poison moved slowly as she drug her tongue up and down his navel. She scooped up all she could of their milky white cum, mixing it together in her mouth before swallowing it. She moaned quietly, the combination of their seed tasted like nothing she’d had before. The strong lady sucked on his cock as it gradually shrunk, squeezing his sack to milk what remained from him.

“Mmm, what tasty cream you have…” She continued to lick at his shaft like a lollipop. “How was it for you, babe?~”

He tried to lift his head to meet her gaze, but couldn't manage it. “H-heaven…” With a deep sigh, he was unconscious. 

Poison laid down next to him, continuing to clean him of any sticky spunk she could find. “May just have to spend a few more days here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


End file.
